Seeing life from a different perspective
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Kurama's girlfriend Nicole tells the story of what happens when you're going out with a spirit detective(FINISHED!).
1. Prologue

Seeing Life from a Different Perspective  
  
Prologue  
  
Three hundred years ago there was a demon named Yokou. He was a fox demon who prowled the world from a demon's perspective. That was all he knew how to do. As a demon he stole things that were precious artifacts.  
  
Three hundred years later that demon is now named Kurama(or Suichi). He is now a human, not a demon. He too stole a precious artifact, but only did it because he was trying to save his mother's life. But his friend Yusuke didn't want Kurama to take his life. Kurama's mother is fine and well recovered. But now Kurama must face a new perspective: love. 


	2. Kurama alerts me about danger ahead

Chapter 1  
  
Kurama's always been known as the quiet one of the group (meaning a kind of group of sprit detectives with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara). He's always been the mysterious one too. And now every one is trying to figure out why he's in love.  
  
I'm Nicole. I happen to be his some sort of lover, I guess. I wasn't in to the whole love thing. It's kind of hard when your 'boyfriend' is fighting off evil demons and doesn't want you getting hurt. I know it sounds a little odd because he once was a demon who used to not give a care in the world about anything, but I think ever since saving his mother he's kind of lightened up a bit.  
  
Oh,and then there's me. I'm a 17 year old girl. Just a normal 17 year old girl. Well,at least I thought I was. But then I never realized that I had power myself. I know it sounds weird at first, but it is true. And how Kurama came to love me...well,that didn't make any sense either.  
  
It all happened at school one day I guess. But now I'm going to get ahead of myself.  
  
"Nicole?"Kurama asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I smiled. "Sorry,I was writing in my diary. Do you need me?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble."  
  
I knew it wasn't going to be too much trouble. I've been doing this job for about two months now. I knew it wasn't going to be trouble at all. I loved him. I wanted to stay by his side as much as I could. "Dammit Kurama. And I was just getting to the good part too. But hey,nothing is too much trouble when I'm with you."  
  
"Good. Let's leave now while we have a chance."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to Genkai's."  
  
And right then I knew that something was wrong. 


	3. Kurama leaves and I go to find Yusuke

Chapter 2  
  
Maybe I am nuts. Maybe I'm nuts because I'm in love with this mysterious guy that no one knows. But no one cares. I live my life in secrecy too. I can't say I'm as quiet as Kurama,and people probably know more about me than him in this town. But strange enough,I consume this huge amount of power that no one knows about.  
  
I really don't know how it happened to tell you the truth. But ever since I've been going out with Kurama I've had this spirit energy and that's all I know. I can't tell anybody about it,and that I know for a fact(like I'm going to tell anyone anyways. I probably could get killed or taken away from Kurama if that happened. I would never want that to happen. I love Kurama too much.).  
  
To tell you the truth,I didn't come into the whole 'story' until after learning about Genkai and all that other crap. And now we're going to rescue this girl named Yukina. Well,at least I thought Kurama was. He stopped me a short was from the mountains to tell me about this thing that was going on.  
  
"Nicole,there is something I need to tell you,"he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cannot travel with you any longer."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"This next assignment for Yusuke...well,it was my idea in the first place. This girl named Yukina is Hiei's sister and she's been kidnapped by some rich man living up in the mountains. You can go back if you want to."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have to go talk to Koenma. I cannot go with you any further."  
  
I glared at him,not knowing what to say. There was nothing too say.  
  
He put his hand on my face and smiled at me. "Hey now. I won't be gone for too long."  
  
"Kurama,you know as well I do I can't do this alone."  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll find Hiei,Kuwabara,Yusuke and Botan somewhere along the way."  
  
I hated this. I didn't want him to leave me. How can you do this to me,I thought. What if something happens? Will you come?  
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to ok?"  
  
I put his hand down and our lips met. "No Kurama. I'm going to do this. I can't back down now."  
  
He hugged me and kissed me on the forhead. "All right. If that's what you want. I'll be watching you."  
  
I nodded. "Go... Just please...go,"and I ran off into the woods.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. The group goes to find Yukina

Chapter 3  
  
Well,so there I was. Stuck in the woods all alone and Kurama wasn't even there to guide me or anything. What the hell am I supposed to do,I thought. Surely there is no way I can follow this trail by myself. I'm still questioning myself why he didn't stop at Genkai's place in the first place. This is too weird.  
  
I then started to feel strange energy signals around me. Something...or somebody is following me,I though. This is too weird. Kurama,where the hell are you when I need you,I thought. Why the hell did you leave me in this freak woods by myself?  
  
"Nicole...is that you?" Thank god it was Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Botan.  
  
"Yusuke. Thank god it's you."  
  
"Where's Kurama?"  
  
"I thought you knew..."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"He went off to see Koenma."  
  
He gave me this strange look. "There is no way in hell he would leave you out here all alone."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"No...I guess not."  
  
"So let me guess...you guys are here to rescue Yukina too?"  
  
"So I guess Mr.Mysterious told you huh?"  
  
"It was his idea. And he says we might find Hiei here. But I'm not so sure about that."  
  
He came over to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't tell Kuwabara about this,but Yukina is Hiei's sister."  
  
"How does he not know?"  
  
"Because the dimwit was stupid and left before the video finished."  
  
"What video?"  
  
"Hiei gave it to us. And that's why we're here."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"You don't mind helping us out do you?"  
  
"As long as I'm not alone."  
  
"Great. Let's go then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. I go back home and find Kurama

Chapter 4  
  
The closer we finished the demons,the closer we got to the gate. But there was a strange feeling inside me. Something was telling me to pull back. It was also telling me that I shouldn't be here. I should be with Kurama. This wasn't my place right now.  
  
"Nicole,go back,"said Yusuke as we got to the gate.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard what I said. Go back,"he put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to be here. Why did you come here anyways?"  
  
"Because...because I thought I would be a fool if I didn't."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You've helped us out enough now. You're hurt. You should go home and retain your strength. Ok?"  
  
I didn't want to argue with him. I knew he was trying to save my life,and I didn't want Kurama to worry. I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Tell Hiei where we are if you find him."  
  
I turned my back to him and started walking away,but stopped. "Hiei would probably already know Yusuke,"and I walked off into the woods.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I knew that Yusuke was right. I should have turned back while I had a chance. I never should have left Kurama in the first place(well,actually,I didn't decide to leave Kurama. He left me.).  
  
As I walked through the woods I got this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I didn't look up into the trees but I knew it had to be someone.  
  
"Come down here Hiei. I know you're watching me!"I shouted. Within thirty seconds I turned around and there was Hiei  
  
"You're sharp,"he said in a sincere matter.  
  
"What's going on with Kurama,Hiei?"  
  
"I have no idea. You shouldn't ask me. I'm going to rescue Yukina,"he jumped up swiftly and left me.  
  
I turned around and found that I was lost again. I noticed that it was starting to get dark,but I didn't want to make camp just yet. I wanted to see if Kurama was going to come for me or not. Surely you'll come for me,I thought. Please come. You know how much I hate this.  
  
"You look lonely,"said a voice behind me. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
I suddenly recognized the voice. I knew all along that it had been Kurama. "I thought you weren't going to come."  
  
"Don't you remember? I told you that I'd be watching you."  
  
"I guess I don't take you all that seriously."  
  
"No. I guess you don't. C'mon. I know these woods better than anybody else. I can get you home."  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I told you that you didn't have to do this. You brought this upon yourself you know."  
  
I ran over and hugged him. I started shaking. "I was so afraid that something might have happened to you Kurama. I haven't heard from you in two days. And then Hiei didn't tell me anything. I thought you had left me."  
  
He kissed my forehead. "You're tired. Let me take you home. Come with me and we'll talk later ok?"  
  
I nodded. The only thing I wanted to do was to be by his side now. I didn't want me to leave me again,even though I knew he was going to. I hated this from the beginning. But I had no way of stopping it now.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. We leave for Hanging Neck Island

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning I woke up with Kurama by my side. I had been guessing he had been there since dawn. But I was wrong. He told me he had been there since 3:00 in the morning. I knew this wasn't strange. He had done this before.  
  
"Kurama..."I asked.  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Kurama I'm fine. Now go away while I get dressed. I'll be down in a minute all right?"  
  
"All right." He kissed me and left the room.  
  
I hated it when he did this. I didn't want him to. I loved him too much to see him doing this to himself. What is going on,I thought. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a reason. I know that. I know Kurama.  
  
When I got downstairs I found him still waiting for me. I smiled and didn't say anything. I was just happy to see him.  
  
"All right Kurama,"I said as I approached him. "I want a good explanation. Why were you at my house at 3:00 in the morning?"  
  
He kissed me. "Because I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"You know you don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
I knew something was wrong again. I could just tell by the sound in his voice. "Kurama...what's wrong?"  
  
He looked me straight in the eye and we locked lips. I wanted to shake him off of me. But something had overcome me. "Nicole...I'm leaving me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone,and I don't know if I'm even going to return."  
  
"Then let me come with you."  
  
"No. It's far too dangerous. I can't let you get hurt."  
  
"I don't care about that. I want to be with you Kurama."  
  
"I'm not worth dying for."  
  
"You are to me. I love you Kurama. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"And I love you too. And I don't want you getting hurt. What if I never see you again?"  
  
"Kurama...please..."  
  
"No! Please Nicole...I can't have you risking your life."  
  
"You left me once Kurama,and I don't want you leaving me again. Please,let me come with you."  
  
"Then will you promise me something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll be careful...at least for the time being."  
  
I hugged him. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry to tell you the truth. "Kurama,the only thing I wanted to do is be with you. I worry about you. Don't you care about that?"  
  
"Yes. And I care about you too. Will you please keep your promise and not break it?"  
  
"Only if you don't leave me again."  
  
"You know I can't promise that."  
  
"I didn't ask you to promise me Kurama."  
  
"Then I will,"he kissed my forehead and smiled. "You had better get ready. We're leaving in the morning."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Something strange happens on the ship

Chapter 6  
  
I had no idea where the hell we were going. The only thing I did was get up at the crack of dawn at meet Kurama by the harbor. I tried to run as fast as I could because I knew something strange was at work. The only thing I wanted to do was get to Kurama without getting hurt. I was just happy to see him there.  
  
"Well,here I am,"I said,still panting as I reached Kurama.  
  
He was trying not to break into laughter. "You didn't have to rush you know."  
  
"That was your fault."  
  
He came over and kissed me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Why the hell would you ask,I thought. "I'm fine. Just a little tired because I usually don't get up and run at the crack of dawn. But other than that,I'm ok."  
  
He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Good."  
  
"Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"This island that is filled with demons."  
  
"Great. Just one more thing to ruin my day. More demons." Everyone knew how much I hated demons. To me,they were as good as dead. But then I had to remember that Kurama was once a demon too. But he knew what I was talking about.  
  
"You still don't take to light to demons?"  
  
"Have I ever?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled "No. I guess not."  
  
The trip was already starting to freak me out. There was no sign of anybody else and I was starting to wonder where the hell Hiei was. I thought he would be here by now,I thought. Please hurry up guys.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kurama." I started to shiver. He came over and hugged me.  
  
"It's going to be fine. I promise."  
  
I wanted to shake him off me. He knew how much I hated demons so why did he want me to come here in the first place. I nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Kurama. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." I wanted to go below deck. I thought it would be safe down there.  
  
"There are going to be more demons down there."  
  
"Dammit,"I whispered. I turned to him and smiled. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
He walked over to me and stared at me. He hugged me and our lips met. I knew it. He didn't want me to leave. Now I seriously wanted to shake him off of me. Why the hell was he doing this to me?  
  
"Do you want to know the reason I brought you here?"  
  
I nodded. "You know that's the only thing I want."  
  
"I want you to fight with us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well,I saw your fighting skills and I think you're good enough to fight with us. Please Nicole."  
  
"Are you going to back me up this time?"  
  
"100%."  
  
"Ok. Then I will." I swallowed hard. Was he really being serious?  
  
"You can go below now you want to get some rest. Yusuke should be down there."  
  
"Can I ask you something Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really being serious about this?"  
  
"Well,we'll just have to wait and see I guess."  
  
"Yes. I guess so." And with that I left him and went below deck.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	8. Getting closer to Hanging Neck Island

Chapter 7  
  
As I went down below I saw something strange. Yusuke was asleep and there was thing strange masked fighter with him. I knew that something wasn't right. As the masked fighter walked over to me,I thought something was going to happen. She walked over and stared at me for a long time.  
  
"Watch over him,"the masked fighter said as he or she walked off.  
  
I wanted to ask the masked fighter what was going on,but he or she was already gone. I decided that I would stay down here just in case something happened. But soon enough I heard a loud boom. I went over to Yusuke and covered his head as pieces of the ship started to fall on me.  
  
When the fight was over I uncovered a still sleeping Yusuke. I was gasping for air from the shock. Nothing too heavy fell on me,so that was good. And as soon as I knew it,Kurama was here to see if I was ok.  
  
"Nicole,are you ok?!"he asked as he ran down to me. He hugged me like he was scared or something.  
  
"I'm fine Kurama."  
  
"Good. How is Yusuke?"  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
"That's good. We're going to be at Hanging Neck Island at sunrise. You had better get some sleep. We only have a day of rest before the tournament starts."  
  
"But what about Yusuke?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."  
  
I wasn't going to stay down here by myself. I wanted to be with Kurama just in case something went wrong.  
  
"Kurama wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"No. Stay down here at get some rest."  
  
"And what if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. We killed all the demons."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"I guess that was the noises I heard."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. Now get some sleep ok?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be on deck. I'll come and get you when it's time to go ok?"  
  
I nodded with a stern look.  
  
"You'll be fine Nicole. I would never let any harm come to you and you know that. That's why we've got Hiei,the masked fighter,and Kuwabara. Yusuke I don't think is going to be of any help to us right now."  
  
"You got that right. I'll be fine Kurama."  
  
"Good." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." Then he left me without a moments hesitation.  
  
"I love you too,"I whispered. I knew that he couldn't hear me. He was already on deck by now. I just wanted to say because I knew it feel good to have someone here who cared about me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	9. I see Sakyou again

Chapter 8  
  
As soon as we got to Hanging Neck Island I decided that I would go for a walk in the woods. I asked Kurama if he wanted to come but he decided that it would be best if he stayed behind with the others. I knew that would be fine. He told me to be careful because this wasn't a place for humans.  
  
My walk through the woods wasn't bad. But then my enegry was starting to get the weird vibe like someone was trying to follow me. I looked behind me and saw someone familiar. Someone from my past that I hadn't seen for three years. It was Sakyou.  
  
"Well,well,well,"he said as he walked over to me. "I never thought I would see the likes of you here."  
  
"What do you want Sakyou?!"  
  
"Is that any way to treat your lover?" He came over and put his hand on my face. I backed away right after he touched me  
  
"Ex-lover,Sakyou. Ex-lover!"  
  
"Yes. And how sad it was that you left me."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"You aren't seriously thinking about fighting are you?"  
  
"Why else do you think I'm here?"  
  
"You had better leave. You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"No. Leave me alone Sakyou. It's bad enough seeing you here."  
  
"I run this tournament."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've been during it for nearly two years."  
  
"You're still after money. Ever since I've known you all you've cared about is money Sakyou."  
  
He walked over to me,but didn't say anything. He then pulled me closer into a hug. What the hell is he doing to me,I thought.  
  
I shook him off me. "You bastard! The last thing I want is your filthy rich hands on me. Now leave me alone!"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I ran away from Sakyou as far as I could. And I as ran back to the hotel I was still shaking and there was sweat all over my face. I ran over to Kurama and just started to cry.  
  
"Nicole? What's wrong?"  
  
"S-S-S-Sakyou...."  
  
"What is that bastard doing here?!"asked Kuwabara in an angry rage.  
  
"Guys please. I would like to talk her alone,"said Kurama. He waited until everyone was out of the room and then started to wipe the tears off my face. "There. All better?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "Yeah."  
  
"Now,tell me that's wrong."  
  
"Kurama,before I met you Sakyou was my lover...and I ran out on him three years ago hoping never to see him again."  
  
"What happened in the woods?"  
  
"He hugged me Kurama. He touched my face too. I shook him off and ran as fast as I could back to you Kurama. I can't fight him Kurama...I can't! He'll kill me...and he'll kill you too."  
  
"It's ok. I won't let you fight him. Did he hurt you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. But he touched me...Kurama I can't do this...Not with him here."  
  
"It's ok Nicole."  
  
"No it's not Kurama."  
  
"He won't hurt you. Not while I'm here. Now go get some rest ok?"  
  
I nodded. I just didn't want to see Sakyou again,even though I knew I would because he told me he ran the tournament. How the hell was I going to face my fear now? I knew I was going to have to fight him. Oh why the hell did I come here in the first place?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. I used to love him

Chapter 9  
  
I layed in bed that night thinking about the days to come. But I had a hard time sleeping. I just couldn't believe that I had actually seen Sakyou. Of all the people I never wanted to see again,I thought. Why the hell did it have to be him? But my thoughts were interrupted as the door slowly opened. It was Kurama.  
  
"You aren't asleep?"he asked.  
  
"I can't sleep Kurama."  
  
"You still have feelings for him don't you?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. Did I really have feelings left for Sakyou? I thought I had thrown away all my thoughts for him. What the hell was going on here? How did he know it was me in the forest? How did he recognize my face? Me...of all people. I thought that he had forgotten me.  
  
"I don't know Kurama. I really just don't know..." I really didn't want to say anything to hurt him.  
  
"It's ok. I understand."  
  
"Kurama please.... I thought I would never see him again after all these years. Maybe it was a good thing that I never went into the stronghold. I probably would have went ballistic and probably would have killed him."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I know."  
  
He came over and sat on the bed and hugged me.  
  
"I never wanted things to come to this. But I don't love him Kurama. I love you."  
  
"I know. And I love you too. And nothing is going to change that."  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly! I wanted to run back into those woods and just cry and not come back. I never want to see Sakyou again,I thought. But then again,I'm going to have to. I'm just going to have to get over it,whether I like it or not. So help me!  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked with that smile on his face that I wished would just never go away.  
  
"As long as you're here I am."  
  
"Good. Now you really should get some sleep."  
  
He started to walk out the door,but I stopped him. "Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't die on me all right?"  
  
"Ok. Now can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't die on me either. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good. Now get some rest ok?"  
  
He shut the door before I could say anything. I knew there was nothing else to say. Kurama was right. I still had feelings for Sakyou. But why all of a sudden? Why in the hell would I have feelings for him? Maybe because I could get the fact out of my head that a part of me still loved him even though I ran out on him.  
  
But then again, maybe it wasn't because I ran out on him. Maybe it was just the fact that that something inside me that still loved was telling me I did the wrong thing. But then again,why? I ran out on him because I thought he was just using me. And then to see him in the woods...oh god. I just wish that I knew what to say.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	11. We meetagain

Chapter 10  
  
The next morning I got up before sunrise. As I walked out of the room I noticed that everyone was still sleeping. So I tried to not to wake anybody up,but I didn't succeed. Kurama caught me before I got to the door and stopped me.  
  
"Where are you going?"he asked. "It's not even dawn yet."  
  
"I'm going for a walk Kurama. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Then let me come with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just in case something does happen?"  
  
"You think that he'd be out there?"  
  
"I doubt it. But I don't want you to get hurt. Especially if there are demons out there."  
  
"You should go back to sleep Kurama."  
  
"So should you."  
  
"I'm not going to fight Kurama."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't Kurama...I just can't. And it's not just because of Sakyou. I just don't feel comfortable here. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. You know how much I hate demons."  
  
"I know. Are you really sure you don't want to fight."  
  
"Unless someone gets killed."  
  
"She's being reasonable you know,"said Hiei,who was in hiding(somewhat)in a corner.  
  
"You've been standing there long enough I guess?"  
  
"Well,at least you aren't stupid like some people here."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I knew that he didn't like it that Kuwabara was in love with his sister. Kuwabara and Hiei aren't the best of friends(actually,Hiei doesn't really get a long with everybody. He's very tolerant of people.). I got out of the way so he could leave. I didn't like messing with Hiei. Well,I just wanted to be careful.  
  
"Are you ok?"asked Kurama.  
  
"No I'm not Kurama and you know that. Maybe Sakyou was right..."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I shouldn't be fighting. I'm just going to get myself killed. I just didn't know what to think."  
  
He sighed. "I'm not going to stop you. You should do what's right. I don't want you to leave me. Not now at least." He hugged me and our lips met. "I think you made a wise decision.  
  
"I just want to be with you Kurama."  
  
"And I'm glad."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I was so glad that Kurama was going on a walk with me. I just didn't feel safe here and I knew that he knew that. I was afraid too. I was afriad that Sakyou might do something if he saw me again. Especially if he saw me with Kurama. Would he try to hurt Kurama? I would have to kill him if he did that.  
  
Kurama told me that he would have to go back to the hotel before leaving for the tournament. I wanted to go back with him,but something in my head told me that I should just wait outside,just in case something happened. And something did happen. I saw Sakyou...again.  
  
"I told you to leave,"he said as he came up to me.  
  
"Is that a threat? If it makes you feel any better,I'm not going to fight."  
  
"Good. At least you have brains."  
  
"Just leave me alone Sakyou."  
  
"What are you going to do? You don't actually think that Kurama is going to hurt me do you?"  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
"I know him well enough."  
  
"Just shut up and go away. You're a filty rich bastard and I never want to see your face anymore Sakyou. You caused enough pain for me already.  
  
"Then answer this question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Why do you think Saykou? We were different. I never wanted anything that you ever gave me. We just didn't see eye to eye Sakyou. But then again,why didn't you get any of your men to haunt me down?"  
  
"Because...I saw you run away."  
  
"Dammit. The cameras..."I whispered.  
  
"You were crying so I thought there would be no point in me following you."  
  
"Then you understand now. Good. Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Just one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had better make sure that this boyfriend of your's doesn't get killed,"and he walked off.  
  
"Nicole!"Kurama said as he found me.  
  
"It's ok. He didn't try to hurt me."  
  
"I know that." He hugged me and kissed me on the forhead. "Are you truly sure that you don't want to do this?"  
  
"For the last time Kurama,yes! But I will stay with you."  
  
"Ok good. Let's go then."  
  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	12. DecisionsDecisions

Chapter 11  
  
I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I was just glad that I was fighting. Yes. That was a good thing. But then again,I didn't want to see Sakyou,and here I was. Going to this tournament in which he owned. But Kurama didn't know about this. Or did he? Either way it didn't matter now. I was going to come with him no matter what.  
  
The walk to the stadium was long. We stopped countless times to rest. I thought that we were never going to make it there on time. When we stopped we would all split up and meet at a certain place.  
  
Kurama decided that he would go with me this time. The other two times that we split up,Kurama would also go somewhere else and leave me. I was just glad that he decided to come with me this time. I just hoped that Sakyou would decided to follow me again.  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked as we stopped by a ledge and looked over the water.  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine." For some reason I wasn't scared anymore,even though I hated demons.  
  
He took my hands and stared at me in the eyes. He pulled me into a hug and our lips met. For some reason I got the feeling that he was scared about something. Scared about me maybe? I just wish I knew. Maybe he was getting a feeling or something. I just wish I knew what the hell was going on.  
  
"You still aren't going to fight?"he asked.  
  
"Kurama...I already told you." I knew something was wrong. He had never acted like this before. But for some reason,for the first time,I really thought that he was scared.  
  
I think he was scared because he thought something was going to happen and I would never see him again. I just hoped that would never happen. I wanted so much to be with him. I loved him so much. I didn't want him to leave me now. And I knew how much he didn't want me to leave him.  
  
"We should go,"he said. "They'll be waiting for us."  
  
I nodded. "Kurama..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go without me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that I don't want to do this."  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"And I don't want to see you go in there either!"  
  
"Nicole,please. You know I have to do this."  
  
"But what if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing will happen. I promise. Are you coming?"  
  
"No...No I can't!" I ran off into the distance woods.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
You don't remember me,but I remember you... I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you... But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do... I believe in you I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know,and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you,and touched my hand... I knew you loved me then... I belive in you  
  
I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face... If I look deep enough... So many things inside that are just like you are taking over... I belive in you I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	13. My choice is made up

Chapter 12  
  
I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay in the hotel where it was safe. Where I didn't have to see Sakyou's face. I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted to go home. But now I felt like a coward. I had come this far,and now I wanted to run away from it all. Kurama wanted me to fight. I knew I couldn't do that. What if something happened? I couldn't do this anymore.  
  
I waited to see if Kurama had followed me. I got the feeling that he wasn't going to come back. I hope that he understood why I ran away,I thought.  
  
"Nicole!"he yelled as he opened the door.  
  
"Kurama? You actually followed me. But why?"  
  
He hugged me. "Did you think I was going to just stand there without and explanation?"  
  
I started to cry. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He kissed my forhead. "Shhhh......It's ok."  
  
"You should go. They're waiting for you."  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
I nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
He dried away the last of my tears. "All right. I'm going. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I watched as he walked out of the room. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. But then again,maybe I didn't want to.  
  
I thought that he would open the door and come back and hug me again. But I was wrong. He didn't come back. I looked out the window. I could see him. I wondered if he would look up and see my face. But he didn't. He walked on,not looking back.  
  
What the hell am I doing,I thought. No...I can't do this. I need to stay here. I need to stay where it's safe...away from Sakyou. But then again,maybe I should at go and be with him for support. Of what the hell am I doing?!  
  
"Nicole?"ask Botan as she came into the room. "Shouldn't you be with Kurama?"  
  
"No. He understands why I'm not with him."  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"It's a long story Botan."  
  
I turned around and saw Shizuru,Yukina,and Kayko.  
  
"How long have you guys been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough,"said Kayko.  
  
"You guys should go. I decided not to be with him on my own...because of someone from my past..." I knew they didn't understand. They hadn't been here long enough to understand.  
  
"You girls go ahead and I'll talk to her,"said Botan.  
  
"No Botan. It's all right. Really."  
  
But I knew she wouldn't listen. This was Botan for pete's sake. The girls were already gone aways.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Botan...you know Sakyou right?"  
  
"Yes...I saw him when we were rescuing Yukina."  
  
"He was boyfriend."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"That's what I can't go there Botan. He owns this tournament. And then I saw him in the woods the other day."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He hugged me and told me that I shouldn't be here. That I'll just get myself killed. And then Kurama and I were about half-way from the stadium and then I ran away from him. I didn't think he would follow me back,but he did."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Botan. But I need time to think,so please go."  
  
"All right. If that's what you want." She got up and left the room.  
  
I'm sorry Kurama,I thought. But I can't do this anymore. I really do want to go home. This is all just a dream right? Well please wake up. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want you to get hurt! I want to be with you Kurama because I love you.I don't want you to leave me! Please come back Kurama...please just come back to me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	14. Something goes terribly wrong

Chapter 13  
  
So here I was. In the hotel room all alone. I didn't know what to do. Was Kurama thinking about me? No. I doubt it. I really had my doubts now. But he still loved me even though I had ran out on him. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Just stay here,I thought. He'll come back. He's going to come back and he's going to be ok. Just trust yourself that he's going to be ok.  
  
I then stood up and looked out the window. There was nothing except the calm of the sea. I sighed. Please be ok Kurama,I thought. Just please come back to me. That's all I want. Just please be ok. I love you so much. I don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
I decided that even if I wasn't with Kurama,I wasn't going to spend the day in the hotel. I was going to take a walk on the beach,even if I was going to be lonely. I had to do something. God I miss you so much Kurama,I thought. And you haven't even been gone for a day. Are you ok? Do you miss me? Do you need me right now? Do you need me to be by your side? Please...answer me Kurama! Just come back to me...  
  
So here I was. Sitting on the beach. My feet in the sand,and the water drifting in and out along my feet. I'm lonely and the love of my life is fighting a battle and trying not to die on me. And I'm sitting on a beach just thinking of him. How could I be so stupid? But then again,there's Sakyou. The person I never want to see again. How am I going to be able to confront my fears now?  
  
"You look lonely,"said a voice behind me.  
  
I looked behind me,and there was Kurama! I jumped and ran into his open arms. I couldn't believe that it was actually him! I was just so happy. He started kissing me. I was just so happy that he was alive and well.  
  
"Kurama! Oh my god! You're ok!"  
  
"And so are you."  
  
"I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you too."  
  
I looked into his eyes. He looked sad or something. "Are you ok?"  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "I'm fine. Now that I'm with you."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to say that."  
  
"Yes I know. What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"Did you think I was going to spend the whole day in the hotel? I needed to come down here to think."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. At least we get two days to rest."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Its..." I shook my head. "It's nothing..."  
  
"Something's wrong. Please tell me."  
  
"I was just worried about you,that's all."  
  
"I was worried about you too. I couldn't help but thinking about you."  
  
So he was thinking about me,I thought. "Really?"  
  
"Who else would I be thinking about? Especially since you didn't come. This place is full of demons. That's why I was worried."  
  
"Right."  
  
He hugged me again and kissed me. "All I wanted to do was to see your face again. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I was worried about you too."  
  
"Yes I can tell."  
  
"Botan asked me why I wasn't with you. I told her that I ran away because I saw Sakyou and I didn't want to see him again." I started to sob again.  
  
"Hey. It's all right now."  
  
I shook my head. "No it's not. Tell me this is just a dream Kurama..." I stared into his eyes.  
  
"No Nicole. It's not."  
  
I sighed. "You're right...it's not."  
  
I started to breath heavily.  
  
"Nicole...are you ok?"  
  
"Kurama..." I finally fainted into his arms without saying anything.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	15. I never wanted to come herebut I did

Chapter 14  
  
I found myself by Kurama's side later that night in my room. I had no memory of what I had happened because I completely blacked out. I was just glad to see that Kurama was still with me.  
  
"You're finally awake,"he said as I started to wake up.  
  
"Kurama? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I can't remember anything..."  
  
"Shhh...It's all right. Go back to sleep. You need to rest."  
  
"Kind of hard now don't you think?"  
  
"Please Nicole..."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. For not leaving me."  
  
"I love you. I can't leave you."  
  
I thought for a moment. "I love you too."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I thought that something was going to happen...but I blacked out before I could see anything."  
  
"At least you're all right now."  
  
"Yes. Did you see him?"  
  
He knew who I was talking about. "Yes...I did."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No it's not. If I hadn't seen him in the first place this wouldn't have happen. I shouldn't have gone into the woods."  
  
"You didn't know he was out there Nicole. Now get some sleep ok?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok."  
  
He kissed my forehead. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too,"and I went back to sleep.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I just wish I knew why I had fainted. Was this my power? Did I faint when something wrong happened? I just wish I knew. No one really told me about this 'power' that I had. Not even Kurama. Well,I guess it was because he didn't really know. Was I afraid now? What was I supposed to be afraid of? Kurama was here taking care of me and I was ok. I just wished that I would stop worrying about this.  
  
But then again maybe it was Sakyou. Maybe it was because I was afraid of what he would do if he saw me again. And what he would do with Kurama. Would he hurt him? Or even worse. Would he kill him? I just wish I knew. I wanted to know the answers to my questions. I just wanted some answers. Was that hard enough? I was just glad to be with Kurama. That's all I wanted. That's all I needed now...right?  
  
The next time I woke up,Kurama was asleep. It was still dark. I checked the clock. It was only 3:30 in the morning. I was glad that at least Kurama was getting some sleep. I'm sorry Kurama,I thought. But I'm going to leave you.  
  
I got up and put my shoes on and walked quietly out the room,trying not to get caught. But I didn't succeed. Hiei and caught me before I even reach the doorknob.  
  
"And where are you going?"he asked.  
  
"Tell Kurama I'm going for a walk."  
  
"You're leaving,aren't you?"  
  
"You have to understand Hiei,this just isn't a place for me."  
  
"You shouldn't run out on him. He cares for you deeply."  
  
"And what about you and Yukina?"  
  
"That is a different story. She is my sister. Kurama loves you. He took care of you. You should return the favor." He walked passed me and didn't say anything.  
  
I smiled. Hiei's right,I thought. This wouldn't be the best time for me to run away. I ran away from Sakyou because he didn't love me. Kurama loves me and I'm running out on him,even after he took care of me. What the hell am I doing? I should go back in there.  
  
So I did...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	16. I love one man

Chapter 15  
  
I was glad that I had listened to Hiei. It was such a stupid idea for me to leave now at least. But then again,how long would we be on this island? A week? A month? A year? I just wish I knew.  
  
I laid in bed thinking about the days to come. I wondered if I should stay here or go with Kurama. I was just too afraid of seeing Sakyou again. I knew that I had to get him out of my head,but it was just so hard. Didn't Kurama understand that I just wanted to go home?  
  
It was hard enough going back to sleep. I knew Kurama wasn't going to get up until dawn,so I just laid there with my eyes open thinking. Wondering if he was thinking of me. Wondering if this was just all a dream. But no,it wasn't a dream any more. Kurama even told me that himself. I had to come back into reality now. And this was it.  
  
As the sun started to rise,I watched as Kurama started to wake up. I smiled. Now I knew that I wasn't going to be alone. Even though I wasn't. Now I just had to understand that.  
  
"Ok,how long have you been up?"he asked as he smiled down on me.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Very funny. You really need to get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not the one fighting Kurama." Oh great,I thought. Me and my big fat mouth. I really just had to start an argument didn't I?  
  
"I'm just glad you came back."  
  
"I never left."  
  
"You almost did."  
  
"Were you watching me?"  
  
"No. That's why I have Hiei here."  
  
I smiled. "Listen Kurama,I just don't think this is the place for me."  
  
"I know,but soon enough this tournament will be over and we can go home. Just give it some time ok?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." He smiled and kissed me. "I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
"I feel a lot better thank you."  
  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I thought hard... "Nevermind..."  
  
"Ok. Now let's go do something."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I didn't want to go back into the woods,but we did. But by now I got tired of thinking about Sakyou. I really had to get him out of my head now. And plus Kurama was with me. That was something to be thankful for. He would protect me because he loved me. At least that was something I could live with for the rest of my life.  
  
We stopped by the beach and sat down. I was glad that it was just us. It was so quiet. No demons,no Yusuke,Hiei,Kuwabara,Botan,Kayko,Shizuru,and Yukina. Just us. I had wanted it to be like this for so long. And now we finally got the chance. But maybe this was our only chance. Maybe after this next fight I would never see him again. No,I thought. I musn't think this way. I have to think positive. Kurama will come back alive like he did the first time. I know he will.  
  
As I looked out into the open sea I thought. Thought about what my life would be like after this tournament. Will I ever see home again? Will I ever see Kurama again? I just wish I knew. I was tired of not knowing this anymore.  
  
"Are you ok?"he asked.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine."  
  
"You look so sad."  
  
"I was just wondering what'll happen after this tournament is over."  
  
He cuddled me and started to kiss me. "I'll come back. I promised you that I wouldn't die."  
  
"Yes. I know." I swallowed hard. I wanted to cry. But I just couldn't. Not here. Not when we were by ourselves with no one else.  
  
"Well,we should go back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I'm so tired of being here,suppressed by all my childish fears...  
And if you have to leave,I wish that you just leave...  
Because you presence still lingers here,and it won't leave me alone...  
  
These wounds won't heal,this pain is just to real...  
There's just too much that time can not erase...  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
But you still have all of me...  
  
You used to captivate me,by your resontating light...  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
Your face haunts my one pleasant dreams...  
Your voice that chased away all the sanity in me...  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
But you still have all of me...  
  
I've tired so hard to tell myself that your gone...  
And though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along...  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hands through all of theses years...  
But you still have all of me...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	17. Kurama tells me he is a demon

Chapter 16  
  
So what was I supposed to do now? Kurama was going to be leaving me in the morning. Should I go with him? No. I need to stay here. I can't risk getting hurt. But then again,what about Kurama? What if he gets hurt? Shouldn't I be able to be with him? But at least he's not going to leave for a couple of hours.  
  
I had a hard time going to sleep again. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to do. Why the hell did this have to be so hard? The only thing I could think about was Kurama. I didn't want him to get hurt. And now I had come back into the reality of things. I knew this wasn't a dream anymore.  
  
"Nicole?"Kurama asked as he opened the door. "You aren't asleep yet?"  
  
"Sorry. I just can't."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"I know exactly what's wrong. You still want to go home right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just give it some time."  
  
I had to tell him the truth. "Kurama...I just don't want you to get hurt." I sat up and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because I've just been so frustrated about this."  
  
"I know...I know. This isn't easy on you,I know. This hasn't been easy on anybody. I worry about you too."  
  
"I know I should stop acting like this,but I think that my emotions have taken over me."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I want to come with you this time."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
He stared at me. "I get the feeling that something is going to happen to me,and I don't want you to see it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He shook is head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Please Kurama...I'll understand."  
  
"I might turn into a demon..."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Kurama,a demon? No. This couldn't be true.  
  
"Now please go back to sleep Nicole,"and he shut the door.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	18. What am I supposed to do?

Chapter 17  
  
Was I supposed to believe what he said? Was he really going to turn into a demon? What the heck was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to run away from him now? No,I thought. I have to stay. Hiei was right. I need to stay with him. He loves me enough to take care of me.  
  
I couldn't sleep. The only thing I could think about was what Kurama had said. But then my thoughts were interrupted. It was Kurama.  
  
"You still aren't asleep yet?"he asked as he sat down on the bed. "I thought so. I'm sorry."  
  
"No. It's ok. I understand."  
  
"I would never want to hurt you Nicole."  
  
I sat up and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you Kurama. I'm safe when I'm with you. Even if I do see Sakyou again I know I'll be safe."  
  
"I can't always promise your safety Nicole."  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"But I do want you to stay with me because I love you."  
  
"Then let me go with you."  
  
He sighed. "You really want to?"  
  
"Yes Kurama. I hate being alone. And when I am,I get the feeling that I'm never going to see you again."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "All right then. I won't stop you. But I had misinformed you on something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We aren't going back tomorrow. Team Togoru will be fighting tomorrow. And I don't know if I'm up to going."  
  
"I'll go with you then."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine Kurama."  
  
He sighed as shook his head. "I can never stop you."  
  
"No one ever can. And no one ever will. But just promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful ok?"  
  
"I know Kurama. The place is full of demons."  
  
"Right." He kissed me again. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you,"and he walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I didn't know what to expect now. Maybe it was because I was scared. But why did I need to be scared? Kurama had already told me that he might turn into a demon. So why should that bother me? Maybe it was because I still hated demons.  
  
But then again,there was Sakyou. I had wondered if Sakyou had ever wanted to turn into a demon. He had never told me if he wanted to. But I ran off on him. I never wanted to see him again.  
  
Sakyou favored demons though. But I never thought he would favor them this much. But he was rich. The only thing he ever wanted was money. He never really loved me. Or did he?  
  
What really happened when we were in the woods? Did he hug me to tell me that he was sorry and that he actually loved me. Well,I never loved him. And I never will. He should know that by now. I will never love a person who is rich and who favors demons. I just can't.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	19. I find out about my power

Chapter 18  
  
The next morning I got up and was surprised not to see Kurama by my side. But then again I knew I shouldn't have been. He had taken care of me long enough now. He needed to get some sleep. I could take care of myself now,especially since I was better. I was just happy to see him sitting on the couch as soon as I had left the room.  
  
"There you are,"he said as he walked over and hugged me and kissed me. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go out of here."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I was so glad to get out of the hotel. It had seemed like days since we got here, but it had really been two weeks. And to tell you the truth,it seemed like I had known this place. Like I had been here before. But I knew that would have been stupid to tell that Kurama when we had only been here for two weeks. But then again,I did see Sakyou. This place was bringing back too many memories for me. Too many memories that I just wish...would leave.  
  
We took a different route to get to the stadium this time. I was glad too. I didn't want another encounter with Sakyou. I was afraid of what might happen if I did. Especially since Kurama was with me.  
  
"You ok?"he asked as we got closer.  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine,"without saying a word about Sakyou. But for some reason, my breathing started to become stable. I just hope I'm not doing this because of the climate,I thought.  
  
"Don't worry about your breathing. Mine is doing the same thing."  
  
Good,I thought. So it's not just me. I thought something was really going to happen.  
  
"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes."  
  
Are you sure about that,I thought. It seems like we've been walking around this same route for days. But I had no choice but to trust him. He knew what he was doing. He had been around this place more than I had. Or had he? I didn't want to ask him. That would make me feel really stupid.  
  
But Kurama was right. It really only did take a few minutes to get there. Well,this was good timing,I thought. I wonder if anyone else came.  
  
"We had better go find Yusuke. He knows what's going on. We got here late."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This place is filled with demons. I just wanted to make sure that someone else from our team was here just in case something happened."  
  
"Yes. That would be good."  
  
As we got to the stadium,our breathing didn't become stable anymore. It went back to the same breathing flow. I was glad too. I guess it was just the climate. I was also glad that nothing had happened. I knew that Kurama didn't want me leaving him now.  
  
"Be careful not to get into any fights with these demons here."  
  
I smiled and forced a chuckled. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Not only do they not take friendly to humans,but they will try to kill you."  
  
"Well,that isn't a first."  
  
"I can tell. Just stay close to me all right?"  
  
That's the only thing I wanted to do. I nodded. "Ok."  
  
And I could tell that he wasn't kidding. But the thing that I saw the most were demons wanting to get into the stadium. Good thing that Kurama knew another way to get in. The only problem was that we were going downstairs: The place where humans were treated as a minority and anything could happen.  
  
"Stay close,"said Kurama as he took my hand. "Demons here don't take light to humans. And I mean that too."  
  
I nodded without saying anything. I knew that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Are you ok? You haven't said anything for a while."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just..."I calmed down. "I'm just not used to this Kurama."  
  
"It's ok. I'm here."  
  
Yeah,I thought. And nothing can go wrong.  
  
As we found our way to the downstairs part of the stadium,I noticed something. Sakyou hadn't seen me. Or had he? That was the last thing I wanted: was for Sakyou to see me here with Kurama. I hope that nothing was going to happen.  
  
"I need to leave for just a second to find Yusuke. Are you going to be ok?"he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok. Just stay here and don't move."  
  
That's the only thing I intended on doing. "Ok."  
  
He let go of my hand and left. I wanted to yell at him to come back,but I knew I couldn't. He was to far away to hear me now. I could never reach him,especially if he had told me to stay put. But I wasn't going to stay put for very long because I was getting swarmed by a couple of demons.  
  
Execpt that there weren't just a couple. There were about eight of them. This was the last thing I needed. Where are you Kurama,I thought. But then I thought of something. And I needed to do something pretty drastic. So I took my spirit energy and created a little swirl around me. If they wanted to pass this thing it would mean certain death.  
  
"Come into this circle,and you die!"I shouted,hoping to frighten them away. Which was what I did. But the energy was just too great for me,and I collasped on the floor.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	20. Sakyou still cares about me

Chapter 19  
  
That morning I woke up in the hospital,only to find out that Kurama was not by my side. It was Sakyou instead. But as Kurama rushed to come see me,I gave him a strange look.  
  
"What's going on?"I asked. There was no way in hell that Sakyou had anything to do with me here. What the hell was going on?  
  
"He saved you..."said Kurama,not too proud. "I was still talking to Yusuke when this all happened."  
  
"I had better go,"said Sakyou. And he left us.  
  
"Kurama...what happened?"  
  
"You used too much of your spirit energy I guess."  
  
"No. Not that..."  
  
"Nicole,at least you're ok."  
  
I sighed. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that Sakyou had actually saved me. Did he want me to forgive him or something? Because that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Nicole,you should be grateful that you're still alive,"he said as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I just wasn't expecting him to save me."  
  
"He was the closest to you Nicole,because I was still talking to Yusuke. And you aren't coming with me. You need to get your rest."  
  
I sighed. "Fair enough."  
  
"Good. I'm already worried about you as it is. What happened down there?"  
  
"There were demons attacking me. I used this all this spirit energy to make some type of swirl around my body so when they came close to me it would..."I paused. I didn't think he was impressed by this or not.  
  
"Kill them?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And when did you first know about this 'special' attack that you had?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought I would try it on Sakyou when I was in the woods,but I didn't want to hurt him after he hugged me,and especially after saving me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That could be your gratitude toward him saving you."  
  
I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say because I knew he was right. So I just nodded.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No I'm not Kurama. I just don't think I can do this anymore. I want to go home."  
  
"Just give it some time ok? We'll be out of here soon."  
  
But how soon is what I wanted to know. I didn't want to get out of here soon,I wanted to get out of here now. Especially when it was safe.  
  
"Nicole...I need you to listen to me."  
  
I knew something was wrong by the tone in his voice.  
  
"We...We can't leave until this is over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we do...then the world won't be safe again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The world will become filled with demons. I guess I didn't tell you that,but Sakyou did have a plan to do that."  
  
"How long did you know?"  
  
"Couple of months..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because...because I didn't know about you and Sakyou. If you had told me earlier then I would've said something."  
  
I sighed. "I can understand that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I just wish I had told you sooner. But listen,I need to go. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the tournament. We might have to start earlier than expected."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're going to be fine. Just go back to sleep ok?"  
  
I nodded. That was the last thing I needed right now was to go back to sleep. But I obeyed Kurama and fell back to sleep.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	21. Nothing makes sense anymore

Chapter 20  
  
For almost two weeks I was in the hospital praying that Kurama would be all right. He was not by my side when I was released. But I didn't care about that. The only thing I cared about was that he was ok. I wanted to go to the stadium to see how he was doing,but I realized that I didn't need to go. I needed to stay at the hotel and get rest like Kurama had told me.  
  
When I got back to the hotel there was no one there. But I was ok with that. I needed to be by myself for a while so I could think. I didn't want to run away. There was no way I could possibly do that now. If they were to lose this fight,maybe. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
But I thought that it would (once again) by boring to stay in here by myself. I wanted to get away from this feeling I was getting. I didn't want to think anymore bad thoughts. I knew that Kurama was going to be all right. I just knew it.  
  
I decided that would just stay in the woods by the hotel. It seemed like the safest place for me. At least Kurama would know where I was when he came back to greet me.  
  
As I waited outside,I got to thinking that Kurama wasn't going to come back for me. I mean,I had waited for him for two weeks in the hospital and he never showed up. But that was only because he couldn't be by my side. But that was only for a reason. He had to fight. It was his job.  
  
As I walked further into the forest I started to sense something. And it felt like something was happening to Yusuke. But what was it? I ran faster into the forest so no one could follow me. I didn't want anything to go wrong again.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
There he was...lying on the ground...hurting... What the hell had happened here,I thought. Who had done this to him? Why would anyone want to do this to Yusuke? I then felt somebody's footsteps coming closer to me. It was Genkai.  
  
"Genkai... what happened here?" I asked.  
  
"Just take care of him until Kayko comes,"she said as she left us.  
  
I didn't want to ask her what had happened. I knew she had something to with this. I just didn't want to know what. But I knew that Yusuke was going to get better. He always did.  
  
"Nicole!"Kayko asked as she came running towards us.  
  
"Kayko."  
  
"What happened to Yusuke?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't Kayko." I got up and started to leave them.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"It's over isn't it...until the next fight?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then I'm going back to Kurama. I need to see him again,"and I ran off to make sure that everything was ok.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I ran upstairs to the hotel room to find Kurama waiting for me. I didn't wonder how long he had been waiting for me. I was just glad to see him again.  
  
"Oh thank god you're ok,"he said as he hugged me and starting kissing me. "I was so worried."  
  
"I was out in the woods with Yusuke."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I sensed his spirit energy,so I ran off to find him and when I did he was laying on the ground... So I waited until Kayko came. But I think he's going to be ok."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine Kurama."  
  
"Good. I was worried about you."  
  
"I didn't think you were going to come back."  
  
"I know. But I'm back. At least I get to stay here with you longer."  
  
"Let me at least go to the finals with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I missed you so much."  
  
He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I missed you too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you...?"  
  
"Turn into a demon? Yes Nicole. But I didn't mean it. I got trapped in a force field."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand. I love you. I can't be mad at you."  
  
He sighed. "That's good."  
  
"I need to get over it."  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now ok? We've got seven days before the next tournament ok?"  
  
I smiled and kissed him. "Good. Because I want to spend every second those seven days with you."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	22. The Dark Tournament Finals

Chapter 21  
  
But our love and laughter did not last long. Genkai died before the finals started. I couldn't believe it. Not only had a I known her longer than Yusuke did,but she was like everybody's mentor. I knew that Toguro had done it. But like almost everybody else,I just didn't want to believe it.  
  
But now the tournament was going to start and Genkai was gone. I wanted to step in and replace her. But Kurama had better plans.  
  
"No,"he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cannot let you give up your life."  
  
"But at least I'll be fighting for something."  
  
"Nicole,I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"But what about you?!"  
  
"Please Nicole. I know it's going to be hard excepting that Genkai is gone,but I cannot let you do this."  
  
I didn't want to argue with him. "Then...at least let me go."  
  
"You still want to,don't you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then I won't stop you. But just promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful this time all right? I don't want to send you to the hospital again."  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Let's go then. They're waiting for us."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight...and badly. But I had to listen to Kurama. He was right. I shouldn't leave now. But what about him? Was he going to leave me this time?  
  
I didn't take us too long to get to the stadium this time. But I just couldn't get it out of my head that Genkai was gone. So on the way there,I didn't say anything. I just couldn't. This was just too hard for me.  
  
As we get closer to the stadium I stopped thinking so much. I just wanted them to win this fight. And also,I didn't want Kurama to leave. Even though I knew something was going to happen. But that was the reason I had come. If something was going to happen to Kurama,I was going to take his place. I was going to fight for him. That was the only choice I had.  
  
We did have one problem though: Yusuke had asked someone else to replace Genkai. The only problem was that they were showing up. And the closer we were to the crowd,the closer I got to thinking that I might have to fight. Even though I knew that Kurama wasn't going to except my request.  
  
But here we were. In the stadium,with one person short. But not only were we short,but also was team Toguro. But that had all changed,because pretty soon Sakyou had come. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"He's mine!"I screamed and almost ran into the ring,but Kurama pulled me back.  
  
"Nicole no!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There might be a chance that he won't even be needed. Just stay calm all right?"  
  
I nodded and calmed down. "All right." But as I finished my sentence,Kurama was already getting ready for the fight. "Yusuke...he isn't serious is he?"  
  
"He has to be,"said Yusuke as the finals started to begin.  
  
I knew in my heart that something was going to happen. I didn't like this Karasu. Please be careful Kurama,I thought. You're the only person I have now to protect me. Please don't leave me...my Kurama...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	23. Kurama vs Karasu

Chapter 22  
  
The finals were now starting. Kurama vs. Karasu. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there,hoping that Kurama was going to last this fight,even if he did turn into Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Nicole,you ok?"asked Yusuke.  
  
I sighed. "I'm going to try to be Yusuke."  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come out of his fight alive. I know Kurama. He's going to be fine."  
  
I tried to force a smile,but it was just so hard. "I'm going to fight if something happens Yusuke...I have to."  
  
"Just wait until the end Nicole. He's going to be fine. Trust me."  
  
But before we knew it,the finals had already started. I watched in horror as it begun. Just don't underestimate him Karasu,I thought. You don't want to see what happens if you do. Kurama,just please be careful.  
  
Kurama has started out by using a swirl of petals of thorns,but it started have no effect on Karasu,and I was starting to get worried. Kurama,they're having no effect on him,I thought. Do something else now. You need to or you don't have a chance!  
  
But before I knew it,the petals started blowing up into shreds. I knew it. And now Karasu was starting to chase Kurama. Don't let him touch you Kurama,I thought. He'll kill you!  
  
"Oh god...Kurama..."  
  
But Karasu had already done damage to him.  
  
"Kurama...please..." I swallowed hard. Please make it out of this fight alive,I thought. But Karasu just kept coming back for more. I knew that Kurama wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. But I didn't want to do anything drastic yet.  
  
But now Karasu had a bomb in his hand. Kurama couldn't move. I was almost certain that...he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"KURAMA! NO!" I about ran up there to see if he was still alive but Yusuke held me back. He hadn't died,but turned into Yoko Kurama. This was the first time I had seen him in his demon form. And I just stood there...speechless... "He's still alive...good."  
  
"I know how much you hate demons Nicole. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm....I'm fine Yusuke. I'm just glad he's still alive."  
  
"It's going to take a lot more than just some puny little bomb to kill Kurama. Just stand and watch."  
  
I nodded and looked back to the fight. Karasu was starting to use his little bat bomb. Now I really thought that Kurama didn't have a chance. They were starting to surround him. I was just glad that Yusuke was holding me back.  
  
Yoko Kurama was starting to use some type of attack that looked like horrible looking Venus fly traps. I knew that everything was going to be ok now. I knew that he was certain to make it out of this fight alive. The plants were chasing Karasu like he was fish food. Now I could stay back and enjoy this fight.  
  
The plant was starting to get closer and soon it had wrapped up Karasu. I watched with the other as I almost thought that this fight was over. But I knew that was going to be wrong. The plant was starting to bend over,and I knew that Karasu wasn't quite dead. But I didn't want to say anything yet.  
  
The plant was starting to bend over more and more. I knew I was right. Karasu wasn't dead. He used his energy to burst out of the plant,unharmed.  
  
"My god. I can't believe it... Kurama,please,please,please be careful."  
  
Karasu was starting to suck in energy. I knew something wasn't right because his hair was starting to change color. Oh god,I thought. He's going to explode soon. Kurama,be careful. I can't have you dying on me now!  
  
"Kurama...please...no..."  
  
"Nicole...stay back,"Yusuke said as he grabbed my arm. "I can't have you doing anything right now."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Just watch..."  
  
I obeyed. Kurama...please...I thought. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me now! Oh god.  
  
Before I knew it,half the stadium was gone. I was all right though. Hiei had pulled me back before I had gotten hit on the head with a huge boulder.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"I can't have you leaving Kurama yet. It would kill him,"he said.  
  
I looked backed to a huge pile of rocks. "Kurama!" But he was all right,but he was weak. "Yusuke...let me go in there."  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "No. Not yet."  
  
Karasu was starting to make all of us angry,but he wasn't done with Kurama just yet. Kurama was still coming back for more. He was trying to do something to Karasu, but I didn't know what.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Don't worry about Kurama."  
  
But I didn't believe him. Kurama was stuck now by something. IT WAS A BOMB! KARASU HAD STUCK A MAD BOMB ON KURAMA'S LEG! But before I could do anything, the bomb had detonated,and about half of Kurama's leg was blown off. I stood there and watched in horror as Karasu kept blowing Kurama with his bombs and as Kurama screamed in pain. I started to cry as I watched in horror...  
  
"KURAMA! NO! KARASU LEAVE HIM ALONE. Kurama..."I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
The bombs kept coming and coming...The screams were getting scarier by each moment...And there I was,still watching in horror as the love of my life was left to fend for his very own life... And now,Kurama was now left on the ground... lifeless...  
  
"No......It just can't be...KURAMA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Yusuke then came over and hugged me and I cried on his chest. "He...He...He can't leave Yusuke. He just can't."  
  
"You're scared...aren't you?"he asked.  
  
"Why the hell I shouldn't I be? Yusuke...he can't die now...I can't let him die..."  
  
"It's not over yet. He's going to be ok..."  
  
My lips started to tremble. I thought that this was going to be the last of him. He had gotten all this way to fight,and now he was left to die. I wasn't going to let that happen. I shook Yusuke off of me and started running. But I didn't get very far because Yusuke pulled me back again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't move. He hugged me again.  
  
"I can't let him die Yusuke..."  
  
He sighed. "I know that. But Kurama wouldn't want you to die either... Dammit,just stay here and you won't get hurt. Hiei's right you know. It would kill him if you left him this early in the game."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
So this is when it happens,I thought. It's almost like Romeo and Juliet...but worse. My lover is trying to fend for his life while I watch in horror and cannot do anything. My Kurama is...no...I just can't think about it...He is going to be ok!  
  
Kurama was up on the count on of seven,but he was still down. I knew he was going to something drastic. He...He was going to kill himself. I watched as Kurama used the last of his life energy to slay Karasu. I watched as he screamed in horror for the last time...and then everything was silent...and my lover... was not moving at all...  
  
I shook Yusuke off of me and ran over to Kurama. I picked up his lifeless body and put his head my chest and started crying.  
  
"Kurama......you can't leave me...please...I can't go on without you...please... don't leave me now. Don't you dare leave me... Kurama...please don't leave me. Please..."  
  
But before I knew it,he was starting to move. My breathing was becoming more stable. He was ok after all. "Nicole...?" He took my head and put it on his chest and kissed me.  
  
"Oh my god!"I was still crying. "Why didn't you just stay down dammit?!"  
  
"Shhhhh...Hey now. It's all right." He kissed my forehead. "Everything's going to be all right now. He would've killed me anyways..."he whispered in my eyes.  
  
But I didn't care about that anymore. He was alive,and I didn't have to die either. I helped him off the stadium floor and carried him over to Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Kurama you really need to take care of this girl. She really does have it in for you." Yusuke said as he came running to us.  
  
We walked off to the wall and said nothing. I was just glad that he was alive. I didn't want to see him die that way. He just looked so scared as Karasu started hitting him with the bombs that at that moment I was ready to do anything. But he was all right now.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	24. Please no more!

Chapter 23  
  
I was so glad the fight was over. Kurama was still bleeding though. I couldn't believe what Karasu had done to him. I was just so scared. Plus I was still shaking from the shock that he was still alive.  
  
I layed him down and took off his shirt. I then started to heal him with part of my spirit energy. It was the only thing I do since he wasn't going to be able to see a doctor any time soon.  
  
"You're using your spirit energy to...Nicole don't!"he said.  
  
"Kurama,I have to help...somehow."  
  
He took my hand off his heart and he pulled me closer to him and smiled. "You've done enough for me already. Please Nicole,I'm going to be fine."  
  
I was still shaking.  
  
"You're shaking."  
  
I shook myself to stop. I hugged him and started crying again. "I'm sorry Kurama..."  
  
He kissed my forehead. "Shhhhh...It's going to be all right."  
  
"I just want this to be over with."  
  
"I know...I know. It'll be over,soon."  
  
"Stop saying that Kurama..."  
  
"You mustn't give up hope. Not yet." He kissed my again. "I love you."  
  
I put my head on his chest. "I love you too."  
  
I wanted to help him. I wanted to help him so much. But I guess using my spirit energy wasn't the brightest idea. I just didn't want him to die. Plus he was still bleeding, and he was still in pain.  
  
"How is he?"Yusuke asked as he came over to us. I looked over to my left. Kurama had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame him though. He needed his rest.  
  
I smiled. "He's going to be fine Yusuke. He just needs some rest."  
  
"How about you? You ok? I didn't you would do something like that."  
  
"You don't think Kayko does the same thing when you're in a fight?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Then you get my point."  
  
"Yeah. Well,just make sure he doesn't leave us all right?"  
  
I smiled. "Ok Yusuke." He walked off and left us in peace. But the peace didn't last long. Kurama was still in pain. I started shaking again. "Kurama..."  
  
He put his hand on my face and kissed me. I didn't want this kiss to end. I wanted his pain to end. But I didn't want him to leave me. I was just so scared.  
  
"Nicole,stop shaking... I promise that I'm going to be ok... "  
  
I shook myself again and stopped. "I'm sorry. I was--."  
  
"I know. You were worried about me. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I love you. I can't leave you now."  
  
"I know. I trust you not to leave me."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	25. Yusuke vs Toguro

Chapter 24  
  
I slept for the last two fights. But before Yusuke was to fight Togoru,Kurama finally woke me up. And he didn't look happy. Actually,he looked pretty scared.  
  
"Kurama? What's wrong?"I asked as I woke up.  
  
He kissed my forehead. "Yusuke is about to fight Togoru. Sleeping during this fight would not be wise."  
  
I know by the tone in his voice that he wasn't kidding. He held out his hand and I took it,and he help me up. I was still tired and I almost lost my balance. Kurama was lucky enough to catch me.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yes Kurama. I'm fine."  
  
He moved closer and kissed me. After our lips parted my eyes were locked on the ring. I was fearing for Yusuke's life now. As the fight started it was already getting bloody. Togoru kept coming back for more,but Yusuke wasn't giving up.  
  
During the fight Togoru had blown up the ring and killed about 60% (maybe more) of the people there. The tables had turned. The demons who 'oh so' hated us were now cheering for us. But it was only because of Togoru's deadly act.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing. Genkai had been able to posses Puu's body. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. But the fact was that Togoru was going to kill one of Yusuke's friends. And it wasn't Kurama...it was Kuwabara.  
  
I watched as Togoru came lunging at Kuwabara. He took his finger's and dug them into Kuwabara's body. I watched in horror as Kuwabara hit the floor. The good thing was that he wasn't dead,just badly hurt. I ran over to Kurama in horror and dispair.  
  
"Kurama..."I was starting to shake again.  
  
"Nicole,I want you to stay back with Hiei and Koenma. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
I shook my head. "No. I'll be fine."  
  
He sighed. "Ok."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's still got a pulse."  
  
"You want me to do something if something happens to Yusuke?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. It would be wise for you not to get into a fight with Togoru. He'll kill you. He's too deadly."  
  
"Kurama,we can't lose this fight."  
  
"We won't. Trust me. Yusuke has some type of a plan. I can tell."  
  
I watched as the fight carried on. It looked like we had the initiative. I wanted this to be over soon. I wanted to go back to a simple life with Kurama. But I knew that wasn't going to happen if we didn't win.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	26. I tried to save him

Chapter 25  
  
And then the stadium went dead silent. We almost didn't think that he was going to make it. But Yusuke killed Togoru with one final blow with his spirit gun. And that was it. The Dark Tournament was finally over. Well...at least that's what we thought. Yusuke was still hurt,and he was going under a big depression because he thought that Kuwabara had died.  
  
But just like that,Kuwabara had died and everything was ok again. But then Sakyou came over to talk. I didn't do anything this time. The tournament was over. There was no reason to try to kill him now. I couldn't try to...because he was going to blow up the stadium in 15 minutes. I wanted to stop him from leaving...  
  
"SAKYOU!"I yelled. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!" I wanted to follow him,but Kurama would not allow me to do that. He grabbed my arm and hugged me.  
  
"Nicole..."  
  
"Kurama...what the hell is he doing?!"  
  
"Don't worry. Koenma will take care of him."  
  
"Kurama,he's going to get himself killed! I have to do something!"  
  
"No. I can't have you leaving me. Let's go!"  
  
I noticed that Shizuru wasn't with Botan and the others. I wasn't really worried about that though. I was more worried about Kayko. She spaced out and looked like she had gone into a coma. Good thing Yusuke was still alive. Or she might've left us for good.  
  
And then it all happened. The stadium was gone. Luckly Koenma and Shizuru had made it out alive. The only thing that bothered me was that Sakyou wasn't with them. I wanted to go back and find him. But I knew I couldn't do that now. Especially with Kurama still with me. I had to do it in secret.  
  
Before we left,I looked at the remains of the stadium. I was still thinking about Sakyou. I kept wondering if he was still alive. But no,it couldn't be true. He wouldn't have had time to run out of the building. He was gone now. And I had to except that.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I went to Sakyou's gravesite today,only to find out that he wasn't dead. He looked horrible though. I had to find some way to save him.  
  
He was covered by huge pieces of rocks. I started lifting then off of him. Every time I got closer and closer to saving him. At least that's what I thought as I pushed the rocks off of him.  
  
"Nicole..."he said in a silent whisper.  
  
"Hold on Sakyou! I'm going to save you."  
  
"Nicole...stop."  
  
I shook my head in a sadden rage. "No Sakyou. You saved my life! I want to pay you back!"  
  
As I pushed the rocks off of him,he put his hand off my face. "Nicole...stop...please..."  
  
But I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I had to save him,even if I didn't love him.  
  
His hand then slipped from my face and he stopped breathing. "Sakyou..."I said as I started shaking,doing CPR so he could come back to life again. But nothing worked. I had to realize that he was going to come back.  
  
"SAKYOU NOO!" I buried my face in his shirt and I started crying really hard. "You told me not to cry for you Sakyou! Well god dammit I'm crying for you now!! Why did you have you leave me?! You could have made something great out of yourself Sakyou... Please don't leave me! Not now Sakyou!"  
  
Kurama walked over to my silently so I couldn't hear him. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Nicole..."  
  
"I tried Kurama...I tried to save him..."  
  
"You did want you could."  
  
"It just wasn't good enough..." I hugged him and started crying. "What happened?"  
  
"He wanted it to end this way Nicole. It wasn't his fault."  
  
"He... He saved my life Kurama.... How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He kissed my forehead and waited for me to stop crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would end this way."  
  
"It's not your fault Kurama."  
  
He sighed. "I know. It's time to go back. They're waiting for us."  
  
"You got on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It'd be wise if we left now."  
  
I nodded and followed him. Before we left I looked at what was left of Sakyou. I knew I was going to regret this for the rest of my life. But I had tried. I tried to save him. It just wasn't enough...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Well,this was is. The Dark Tournament was finally over and now we were going home...finally. But I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't want to feel sad. I had almost lost my lover,but I had also lost someone who had saved my life...even if I hated him. But that was over now.  
  
We had a hard time this morning. Yusuke was still trying to get over the fact that Genkai was gone. But he wasn't the only one. I was too. She helped me to be what I am now. And if it wasn't for her,I probably would have never met Kurama.  
  
I could tell that Yusuke wasn't having too much of a great day when he burst out of the hotel room trying to look happy. I still couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Hiei felt the same way too. I stood by the door,saddened by the way Yusuke was handling this. He had to get over it one way or the other.  
  
"You ok?"Kurama asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I sighed. "I'll try to be. I can't help but feel sorry for him too you know."  
  
"He'll come around...hopefully."  
  
"'When he'll come around' sounds a lot better."  
  
"I know. But let's not worry about that right now. We need to get ready to go."  
  
I nodded. "All right. I'll go get my stuff."  
  
"No need to. I already got our stuff ready."  
  
Puu came flying over to me and landed on my shoulder. I wanted to say something to Yusuke. But something told me I shouldn't. It wouldn't be wise to talk to him right now,especially all he's been through.  
  
"We had better go,"said Kurama. And we headed out the door to go wait for the ship.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I couldn't believe that we were finally going home. After all this time. It had been so long since I had left home. And now we were going back. Now I could go home and leave a simple life with Kurama.  
  
We waited for about 15 minutes before the ship arrived. But something happened that we did not expect. Genkai had actually come back! Koenma had actually given her a second chance! I was so happy that I didn't know what to say. But happiest one of all was Yusuke. Because his teacher(or mentor),had come back.  
  
As the ship departed from Hanging Neck Island,I looked at it one last time. I still couldn't help thinking about Sakyou. But I knew I had to get over it. We were going home now. And hopefully we weren't coming back here. I had been fun while it lasted, but just too much had happen. I was ready to go home where I belonged.  
  
"Well..."Kurama said as he walked over to me and kissed me.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
"Good. So am I."  
  
End 


End file.
